Evacuated
by dazennotgavin
Summary: WWII AU. Callie and Jude are evacuated to the country once their father goes off to fight. Callie gets the last bed in the Foster household so Jude has to stay in the neighbouring Stevens farm. Unfortunately he has to work the farm to earn his keep. At least he has the farmer's son Connor to share the work with.


**Prologue:**

 **Fresh stock**

The village hall was cold. Jude was cold. His boots still wet with the mud they had collected during the walk from the train station. His whole body was aching, the mile long trek has required energy he didn't have, Callie had to carry his suitcase almost immediately. His sister was currently sitting off to the side of the hall slumped in an empty armchair. Jude was being strong (he was leaning back against the stage) holding both their name tags so that people would know he came as part of a set; he wanted it clear that they would not be split up to different families. No one could keep them apart.

All the children stood in line as the officer in charge of their safety ushered the locals in. All four of them. Jude assumed most of the people were having dinner, it was evening time, that made sense. A young couple approached Jude, it made sense. They probably had no children of their own yet and probably felt that an early teenage boy would be a good test run for a few months. Definitely less of a challenge than the five to eight year olds he was stood up next to. He seemed more intelligent and more independent. His staying would have minimal impact on their normal day to day life while giving them a good name for taking in an evacuee. Before they could even say hello however, Jude spoke,

"I'm with her by the way" indicating to Callie, "you either take both of us or walk away. Plain and simple."

They halted their advance, lost their smiles and mumbled apologies. Housing two children was a stretch they couldn't be bothered with. They settled for a little girl, she would be their little trophy for the next few months. Hours passed and the smaller children were taken away. Jude joined his sister on the armchair. The officer brought them some biscuits and milk to share -after tucking into his own bacon sandwiches- so that they wouldn't starve. He assured them more members of the village were due and that they need not worry.

"Jude." Callie interrupted the silent wait, "next people that offer you a roof you take it. I'm almost 18, who knows how long they'll keep me here anyway?"

Jude interrupted "Callie no, we can't get split up. It's not fa-"

"SHUT UP JUDE!" It was unusual for her to lose temper with her brother so the silence that followed hung in the air for an uncomfortable length of time. Jude was hurt, was she so determined to abandon him? They had travelled since dawn, he couldn't lose her here. It wouldn't be right. What she said made sense but he didn't want it to. He wanted to be with her. Oh God, now he was crying. Brilliant.

"I… I can't lose you, " he cried into her shoulder " I don't want to be alone her!"

Callie wrapped her brother up in her arms, "Don't worry Jude." she kissed his forehead, "it'll all work out. We can make it work."

So that was how they sat: Jude in his sister's arms, begging her to stay with him. And that was how their new carers discovered them.

"Everything okay here?" a kind faced blonde woman called from the doorway, " heard there were two kids here looking for a home." She smiled. It was clear to Jude she was a mother. She knew how to care for them. He jumped up and exclaimed "YES!"

"Hey, calm it there Jude!" Callie ruffled her brothers hair, seeming confused by his sudden burst of enthusiasm. She extended her arm to the woman "I'm Callie, and as you've guessed, this is Jude"

"The woman returned the handshake, "My name is Stef, sorry, Stephanie husband and I tend the church and school yard. Unfortunately we already have guests so we're only able to take yourself in Callie. But don't wor-"

"NO!" Exclaimed the siblings at once.

"We have to stay to-"

"Please take him no-"

"IF YOU WILL LET ME FINISH," stern too, Jude was right, she knew how to parent, "unfortunately we do not have enough room to house you both. Thankfully the farmer Mr Stevens has a bed, his house is a ten minute walk from the church and he regularly has Sunday dinner at our home." Her tone dropped to a friendlier one, "I understand it isn't ideal, but it is the best deal you will get in this village. You can take it," she held out her hands "or head out on the train again." Nodding to the army officer. "Your choice."

Jude loved the church house, he loved how old it was, how real it felt. Living in the city has desensitised him, out here in the country he could breathe. He had heard sounds entirely new to him. Come inside to be welcomed by a warm bath drawn specially for him. A big old copper tub. While he was in it he could here the family moving around the house. Every door slam, every creaky floorboard, every laugh. So different from what he'd left behind. Out the window he could see the moon hanging clear in the sky on a dark background scattered with stars. Stars! He had never seen so many before, the factory smoke clouded most of them out back home. He and Callie would be up all night looking at them. Part of him hoped he would never need to go home. No. He couldn't think like that. they had to see their father again. This countryside dreamland would be taken from them in a few months; the soldiers would come home, then he and Callie would be on the first train headed their way. His thoughts were disturbed by the creaking of the door. It was Stef- Mrs Foster.

"Hey Jude, everything alright there?" he nodded "Good, here are some fresh clothes and a towel. Dinner is soon so you had better hurry it up in here."

Jude did hurry up. All he'd eaten today was the snack rations handed to him by the miserable soldier. He wanted whatever it was he could smell, something beautiful. He guessed it to be a kind of meat. Nothing he'd tried before. He also needed to meet everyone. Hopefully they would be one big kind family.

He was embarrassed as soon as he walked into the dining room. Everyone was already seated, waiting for him. So much for first impressions. Thankfully there was a seat left for him next to Callie. He slotted in and apologised.

"Don't worry Jude," smiled Mrs Foster, "okay everyone, just tuck in and we'll get introductions as we go." It was answered with grunts of agreement as everyone bit into their… beef? Ham? Jude wasn't sure, but it sure tasted great. There were ten of them around the table. Stef- Mrs Foster- was between two men, one wore a collar so a priest of some kind. The other Jude assumed to be her husband. Next to Mr Foster? sat a twin brother and sister. They were Mr Foster's niece and nephew Marianna and Jesus. Their parents had died in Spain and the pair had been in the Fosters' care since then. They were only a year or two older than Jude himself. The other man and woman Jude assumed to be the farmer and his wife. As for their final diner, Jude had no clue. A boy of roughly Jude's age, slightly taller with a bigger build. Possibly the farmer's son? God, living next to that would be hard, no doubt he would tease Jude to no end. He met Jude's eye as he scanned the table, they maintained eye contact for a rather strange amount of time. Both intrigued by the other and neither entirely willing to look away. The strange occurrence was interrupted by Callie. "Eat up Jude!"

When the meal was done Jude worried his chair would collapse under his weight. "Thank you so much for the meal."

"Yes" Callie interrupted, "thank you so much for all you've done, and all you're prepared to do"

"Not to worry, Callie." Mrs Foster raised her hands "its is no trouble. But I think we'd best introduce everyone, don't you?" nods of agreement.

"Everyone, meet Jude and Callie."

"Hi Everyone."

"So, this is my husband Michael, he's our only police officer here in the village. On my left here is my father, he's also the local priest. Just avoid him if you can" she winked at Jude as her father tried to laugh it off, "Here we have Jesus and Mariana, my beautiful twins." they waved hello, "Down here we have Miss Adams, she's the local schoolteacher but her house is damaged so we offered her a spare bed." Not the farmer's wife then… "Finally we have your household, Jude."

"I'll get this, thanks Stef." Mr Stevens stood up and offered Jude a handshake (which he accepted), "I'm Mr Stevens. This here" he pointed to the boy next to him, "is my boy Connor"

"Hi." Connor managed to say. Whereas Jude only managed to raise his hand in acknowledgement.

"While you're with use you and Connor're gonna be work buddies. Out on the farm. Gotta work for your keep."

"Guess we're bunk buddies too." Connor piped out.

"Yep, that too. Only got the two rooms, you'll be fine though, eh Jude?" The farmer clearly off balance from his son's out of place comment.

"Sounds… erm… great! thank you so much Mr Stevens." Wearing a genuine smile… eventually.

"Yeah, you should get along fine with us. Just us men." He almost sounded proud. "Sorry Stef, but we'd better be off. Need to get everything settled in, where's his case?"

"Left it on your cart Adam, no need to worry" She had everything planned, Jude was impressed.

"Oh, yeah. See you then. Come on boys." He headed out the door, closely followed by Connor.

Jude and Callie had a last embrace, before he chased the Stevens' out the door.

The stars were even more magnificent from the outdoors. Jude accidentally left out an audible sigh of pure wonder.

"Never seen a star before?" Connor chuckled.

"Not really." replied Jude, a little too bluntly.

"Oh." Connor paused. "Dad!"

"Yes son?" the farmer replied, sounding a little sick of his son.

"You mind if I walk Jude home behind the cart? He's never seen so many stars before." He made it sound so reasonable.

"Sure, just tonight remember. We run a farm"

"Of course sir." Connor replied in militaristic fashion.

"See you boys at the boys" he trundled off in his horse and cart.

The boys walked in silent for a while, taking in their surroundings. Jude got the feeling that connor didn't get this opportunity much either. He was about to open conversation when the farmer's boy beat him to it.

"So…" Connor couldn't find his voice, or his thoughts for that matter, "um… how? What?... Where you from?"

"Finally get there?" Jude teased.

"Just shut up and answer the question." wait, did Connor just blush?

"A city." Jude smiled and walked on.

"Really? That's all I get?" he caught up with Jude, "which city?"

"Guess." he walked on faster.

"That could take forever!" Connor whined.

"Unlimited guesses. I'm assuming its a fair walk if we take a detour?"

He guessed correctly. They didn't reach the farm for over an hour. Jude blamed Connor for being such a terrible guesser.

 **Note: Thanks for reading this guys, I've been planning this fic fir a while and it feels great to finally have it moving. Any feedback is appreciated and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Most likely within the week.**


End file.
